


Deber y Querer

by MarPSlash



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Self-Discovery, University, at least talk about enter University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarPSlash/pseuds/MarPSlash
Summary: Al final siempre se trataba de una decisión. Toda la vida parecía tratarse de decisiones.Damian miró su examen terminado, al final había tomado una decisión.O sobre cómo Damian entiende que su vida está en sus manos, que el destino es una perra que no escucha a nadie por lo que él tampoco tiene que escucharla y que por fin puede dedicarse un tiempo a pensar en sí mismo.
Kudos: 3





	Deber y Querer

—–1—–  
Pasa el tiempo en salón de clases, afuera el tiempo parece no dejar de avanzar, pero el reloj no deja que nadie se engañe. Tic, tac. Tic, tac. 

Damian mira las hojas frente a él, preguntándose si realmente tenía que contestar todas estas malditas preguntas para su clase de vocación profesional. Ya sabe cual es su destino, al final siempre tenía un camino fijo para seguir. Se graduará en la universidad en comercio internacional, trabajaría en Industrias Wayne y heredaría la compañía, aunque tuviera que luchar contra Drake por el puesto. Sería Batman el resto del tiempo, combatiendo el crimen mejor que su padre, mejor que Richard y mejor que toda su pseudo-familia. Tenía 16 años y ya era hora de enfrentar su destino.

No tenía sentido contestar la prueba… Pero ya había intentado explicar múltiples veces en su trayecto educativo que no necesitaba ninguna de las lecciones que le inculcan porque ya lo sabía, porque ya estaba claro en su mente lo que ellos creían que estaba lejos de su entendimiento.

Así que Damian empieza a contestar la prueba. 

Las preguntas parecen fáciles, “¿En qué eres bueno?” “¿Si antes tuvieras experiencia con x trabajo?” donde las preguntas buscaban encontrar en lo que el sujeto se desempeñaría más eficientemente. Eran directas y cumplían su objetivo final pero algunas de las preguntas parecían no tener tanto sentido.

Había una sección entera específica para aptitudes y capacidades, y otra distinta para los “intereses”, si te gustaba más una cosa y otra o incluso si te sentías más cómodo en trabajo en interiores o exteriores.

Eso no tenía sentido.

Así que Damian dejó de contestar la prueba concentrándose en una sola pregunta de la segunda sección:

“¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz?“

Antes de que Damian se diera cuenta ya había pasado el tiempo para contestar la prueba y solamente tenía la mitad de la prueba hecha. Damian siente sus mejillas arder y comienza a guardar sus cosas, no tiene caso hacer drama por una prueba que no tenía sentido y mucho menos para una prueba que no le daría una respuesta que no conocía.

Así que salió del cuarto y dejó la mitad de las hojas en blanco, fácilmente pudo haber salido y terminar con todo el sin sentido. 

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil.

“Señor Wayne, entiendo que apenas es el inicio del semestre pero si pudiera esforzarse un poco más en terminar los trabajos en clase se lo agradecería mucho”

No era la primera vez que un profesor lo citaba después de clase para decirle que se esforzara más en su clase pero si era la primera vez que se lo decían por no haber terminado un trabajo. No podía dejar de pensar en esa prueba sin sentido, sin propósito para él y aun así seguía presente en su mente.

“Profesora intentaré hacerlo, pero tengo una duda respecto a este trabajo, que de hecho, es la causa que no pudiera finalizarlo” Calmado, sin vacilar y sin dejar que el sonrojo se apodere de su rostro.

“Oh, ¿por qué no lo dijo antes? Si tiene alguna duda siempre debe preguntarle al profesor, Señor Wayne” Parecía comprensiva, completamente amable y con una mirada que le recordaba demasiado a Richard… es molesto.

“¿Por qué en esta prueba, la cual su objetivo es encontrar la carrera predilecta para los estudiantes, hay preguntas que no tienen nada que ver con este objetivo?” Lo mejor es centrarse en lo que le compete y dejar de encontrar la mirada de su hermano en profesores que solamente hacen su trabajo.  
La profesora lo miro confundida. Otra expresión que le recordaba a su hermano, sentía en su pecho el suspiro que quería salir, lo dejó morir en su esternón. 

“Creo que la primera parte de la prueba es bastante prudente, tiene las preguntas necesarias para conocer las habilidades y debilidades de los sujetos. Entonces puede calcular aproximadamente en qué área académica podría ser más favorable que se encuentre en un futuro cercano pero la segunda parte es inútil. Ninguna de sus preguntas asegura que el sujeto podrá cumplir con un trabajo, de ningún tipo de trabajo, e intentando descifrar este ‘error’ he perdido la noción del tiempo”

Y ahora la profesora parecía más desconcertada.

Si pudiera dejar de parecerse a su hermano sería de mucha ayuda.

“Señor Wayne, esta prueba vocacional es solamente una de las cuatro que realizará durante el curso porque ninguna prueba es perfecta y debe contestarlas todas de principio a fin, pero déjeme decirle que todas las pruebas tienen este tipo de preguntas.” Hablaba más despacio, como queriendo dejar en claro cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, casi como intentando que las comprendiera solamente por su lentitud. “¡Toda prueba de este tipo tiene por objetivo encontrar la carrera que se le dé mejor al alumno pero también que lo haga feliz! Por eso siempre incluye una parte con intereses y gustos, algunos lo dejan para el final otros para el principio pero siempre aparece el tema, porque es imposible que un estudiante no piense ni un poco en si será feliz en el trabajo que escogerá para el resto de su vida“

Para el resto de su vida.

“No tiene ningún sentido”

“Claro que sí, a pesar de lo que pueda pensar usted Señor Wayne, la gente realmente busca estudiar cosas que les apasionan o que aman. Usted también debería empezar a pensar en eso antes de intentar decir que las pruebas tienen “errores”. Al menos ahora su mirada le recordaba principalmente a un Pennyworth medio decepcionado. 

Damian se quedó en silencio hasta que la profesora parece cansarse. 

“Si no tiene nada más que decir espero verlo en mi próxima clase y le daré tiempo para terminar de contestar esta prueba la próxima semana. Que tenga un lindo día”  
Damián seguía igual de confundido que antes.

—–2—–

¿Qué te hace feliz?

–

Damian se pasó el fin de semana pensando en esa pregunta, mientras iba a entrenar, mientras resolvía un nuevo caso, mientras golpeaba a unos ladrones. Siempre tenía esa maldita pregunta en la cabeza. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

La felicidad no podía ser traída por una sola acción, era un conjunto de acciones o algo así como un todo de la vida. ¿Qué hace a una persona feliz? 

*¿Qué me hace feliz?*

Intentaba encontrar una respuesta antes de tener que contestar en la prueba, lo intentaba de verdad pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

Por lo que decidió investigar un poco.

Mientras golpeaba al ladrón número 3 de la noche miraba sus manos, miraba al hombre en frente de él. ¿Sería feliz? 

Bueno, siendo justos es difícil estar feliz cuando te acaban de dar una paliza.

*¿Estoy feliz ahora? ¿Soy feliz golpeando a este criminal?*

No. 

Eso lo dejó aún más confundido.

Hubo un tiempo en el que ganar una batalla lo llenaba de orgullo, de emoción y de euforia; era un tiempo que no le gustaba recordar. Pero Damian no sabe si llamarlo felicidad.   
Así que dejó de golpear al criminal, estaba prácticamente indefenso ahora así que no tenía sentido seguir golpeándolo. Eso lo habría hecho sentirse orgulloso hace unos años, el haber podido detenerse y no dañar permanentemente a este hombre. 

¿Eso lo hacía feliz ahora?  
…  
No.

Dio por terminada la noche después de llamar a la policía para recoger el desastre.

Tal vez no debería encontrar esa felicidad en algo que hacía con tanta… monotonía. No es que no fuera emocionante pero era más una necesidad que algo que realmente quisiera hacer…

¿Cuándo empezó a sentirse así?

El aire se siente extraño esta noche, más pesado, pero no se sentía en peligro. Solo sentía que las luces los miraban, como juzgando todo movimiento que realiza. Así que decide ir a casa temprano. Dejar que las luces y los ruidos de la ciudad lo empapen para liberarlo, dejándolo confundido y algo atónito.

Solo quería dejar de pensar en esa estúpida pregunta

.

Su cuarto no había cambiado demasiado con los años. Todavía tenía un montón de pinturas nuevas, las cosas que cambiaba porque necesitaba el espacio para seguir trabajando en crear. 

“¿Esto me hace feliz?”

Decirlo en voz alta no lo hacía sentir menos patético. 

Pero sí, definitivamente dibujar lo hacía feliz. Y por supuesto que existían varias carreras relacionadas con las artes que Damian práctica, pero jamás había pensado en entrar en una de ellas.

“Es ridículo”

Tomó su violín y empezó a tocar.

Las notas, suaves y armoniosas, dejaban algo en su alma. Con cada compás, con cada pequeña armonía, sentía que el mundo tenía un poco más de sentido. Revoloteando juguetonamente las notas se transformaban en cada cosa que el compositor o el intérprete deseaba, pero a la vez inundaban a su creador para dominarlo y hacerlo tocarlas, crearlas. 

Sin darse cuenta, tenía una pequeña audiencia. Alfred y Titus, ambos sentados, observando atentamente lo que hacía. Sin duda las almas más cultas y conocedoras de la casa, además de su padre…

Dejó el violín con cuidado en su estuche negro sensillo pero hermoso, y se encaminó a sus mascotas. Tenía que asegurarse de que habían seguido su dieta apropiadamente, podía confiar en Pennyworth pero no en los demás habitantes de la mansión, podían arruinar todo su duro trabajo.

“¿Cómo estuvo su día? El mío fue un completo fiasco”

—–3—–

“Hey Damian”

“Hola Richard”  
.

“Oye John…”

“¿Aha?”

“Nada”

.

“Brown”

“¿Qué pasó pequeño monstruo?”

“...”

.

“¿Qué te hace feliz? ¿Eres feliz siendo un vigilante? ¿Eres feliz?”

.

Mientras ve los moretones y los huesos rotos. 

Mientras encuentra otro secreto que su padre ha mantenido.

Mientras ve como sus hermanos discuten y pelean.

Se encuentra a sí mismo pensando en por qué también él ha peleado.

Mientras ve los miles de muertos.

… (Mientras recuerda que él es uno de esos muertos, que su hermanos es uno de esos muertos)

Mientras descubre que nunca ve a su padre además de las patrullas.

Mientras ve cómo su familia se va desmoronando.

(Cómo no es la única que lo hace)

Se encuentra descubriendo que no es feliz.

Se encuentra tocando el violín, pintando un cuadro y cuidando a sus mascotas para aliviar su mente.

¿Qué significa eso?

.

—–4—–

“Padre, Grayson, tengo que decirles algo”

¿Cómo empezar? Damian quería exponer todo lo que había descubierto de sí mismo desde que empezó a preguntarse quién era, qué quería. ¿Cómo empezar sin lastimar al hombre que le había dado una segunda oportunidad de vivir? Damian no lo sabía, pero tenía que decir algo.

Podía ver los ojos de su familia pero solamente se fijaba en su padre (parecía genuinamente preocupado). Damian agarró con fuerza los papeles en frente de él, su examen y se lo dio a su padre en un movimiento brusco.

“Este es mi examen de aptitud, para investigar qué carrera sería mejor para mí. Y he tenido unas dificultades entendiendo el punto de este examen” Las manos le empezaban a sudar, así que aprovecho para tomar su siguiente prueba “Y estos son otros exámenes de prueba que hice para cerciorarme que el examen de la escuela era exacto…”

Tomó una última respiración para prepararse mentalmente.

“Todos han mostrado resultados parecidos, y me parece que puedo decir con total seguridad que voy a estudiar Medicina veterinaria”

Sí, no pudo decirlo.

“¡Damian eso es fantástico!” Richard estaba que resplandecía de felicidad, miraba los papeles realmente emocionado y su padre tenía una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro

Es ahora o nunca.

“Estoy feliz de que compartan mi propia emoción por resolver qué quiero estudiar, pero no he terminado todavía.”

Damian sacó entonces una caja rectangular y se la entregó a su padre.

“Padre… Ya no quiero ser Robín” No los dejó reaccionar “Hacer este trabajo fue muy confuso para mí, y muy difícil, necesité el doble de tiempo que mis compañeros de clase en saber qué es lo que quería o lo que disfrutaba por mí mismo. Y fue enriquecedor, porque al fin entiendo que quiero hacer con mi vida… Pero también me di cuenta que no quiero ser Robín, pero tampoco quiero ser otro vigilante. Padre, quiero ser médico veterinario y ya no deseo pelear; me altera demasiado y no creo hacer un trabajo vital. Todavía puedo ayudar pero no creo que pueda seguir siendo un activo. Espero que entiendas que no es una forma de alejarme de ustedes sino de lograr ser feliz, así que… eso es lo que quería decir.”

Damián no sabía que podía hablar tanto. Ni temblar así. Bueno, en general no sabía que podía reaccionar así. 

Estaba demasiado silencioso, necesitaba alguien decir algo.

Lo que sea.

Negativo, positivo.

Oh por favor, que sea positivo o como mínimo neutral.

“Creo que necesitan espacio para pensar en eso… eh… estaré en mi cuarto”

Tengo que salir, tengo que salir, tengo que salir.

“No Damián, espera. Está bien, ven siéntate.”

La voz de su padre era suave y calmada.

“Damián, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.”

La mirada de sus figuras paternas, estaban llenas de orgullo, de felicidad. Y Damián sintió que valió la pena.

—–5—–  
Damian se sentó en la primera fila de su clase, había muchas clases de personas ahí con él pero parecía todo diferente a otras veces que ha empezado un nuevo año de estudios. Entró el profesor y empezó el curso preguntando a cada uno por qué escogieron esta carrera, Damián sonrió sabiendo perfectamente qué contestar.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues este año decidí públicar un fanfic al mes, y pues aunque no me ha terminando gustando del todo, tengo que publicarlo. Muchas gracias por leer, si lo has hecho. Acepto concejos y sugerencias. Creo que esta historia podría editarse, digo siento que faltaron tantas cosas por decir pero que no supe como escribirlas, y siento que es algo que solamente la experiencia me dará <3


End file.
